Fashion Victim: Alternate Ending (Prologue)
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: My alternate ending of Kim Possible: Fashion Victim. WARNING: Slight BDSM and violence


"Monique, the designs!"

Kim Possible, the teenage hero who's looking good in her striped tank top, white pants, boots, and a fake 'beauty mark', shouts to warn of her best friend to immediately grab the stolen designs that are in danger of being crushed by the incoming giants cloth rolls that were released by Hoodie, one of the Fashionistas that Camille Leon allied herself with. Responding to her friend's call, Monique immediately swooped down the designs and ducked herself under a table as the rolling cylinders then banged into the table before eventually going into the direction of the unaware Kim.

"Kim, look out!"

Realizing the danger she got herself into, Kim then tried to run away but due to the high-heeled boots she was wearing and the speed of the cylinder rolls, she ended up jumping into the large rolls before barrel walking to prevent herself from slipping and getting hurt. But in a split second, she realized that she is going to hit a wall so he jumped just in time to see the cylinders crash violently into the wall and tearing a hole in it as she held on in an airborne thread with her two hands.

Jumping down, she then walked right into the hole and as she was walking amidst the smoke and dust, she wondered, "Now that I think of it, where the hell is Camille Leon?" The first time she (in disguise as Camille) and the person she's impersonating faced off just some minutes ago, it was nothing more that a battle of poses and each other's declarations that she was the real Camille Leon. After that, all hell just broke loose as Kim, realizing that their cover was just blown, decided to finish it by removing the blonde wig dramatically and from there on, the real physical fight started with Kim managing to pin down two of the three Fashionistas while Monique holding on her own. But right now, she unconsciously let her guard down as she sees Monique suddenly walking near her and thinking that they were safe, she then thought off the green-colored designs that the Fashionistas and Camille had ripped off while they are now walking away. _Now that we've got rid of them, what would we do with those rip-offs?_

In a split second, she realized she got her answer, albeit in a unexpected and hard way.

 _Swoosh!_

Before the red head can even react, a shadow loomed over her as suddenly, an object in the form of the ripoff designs suddenly landed in her whole head and forcefully pull her back in a kidnapping bag style. Kim can only gasp in shock as she was too paralyzed to react now due to the strong grip she felt. Unfortunately for her, Monique didn't even realize that her best friend was just blindsided and had Kim's whole head covered with one of the design ripoffs. In a matter of seconds, the teenage hero was thrown in the grown hard and as soon as the cloth was yanked off from her head, Kim suddenly saw Camille's face in meeting her green eyes as the evil shapeshifter forcefully silenced her by stuffing a black, unwashed panty into her mouth. Camille then took a roll of black duct tape to satisfy her revenge.

* * *

Monique apparently didn't really care as to whether Kim is still behind her as she then walks on until she found a large wooden crate that just crashed the same time they were fighting the fashionistas. And when the crate opened, she was more than surprised to see that the people trapped in there is none other than Kim's boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, and their teacher, Mr. Barkin.

"Ron?" Monique asked in shock.

"Monique!" Ron shouted in glee as he was able to breathe fresh air again after getting trapped in the crate for more than 24 hours.

Mr. Barkin then jumped outside as he desperately panted for fresh oxygen as well, "Sweet lady oxygen! Breath with me Stoppable! Breath!" But everyone froze as at the same time, the Fashion Police, arriving just in time, enters the scene as well, "Fashion Police, halt!" Twill yelled as he orders everyone to stop moving. "Code red, I repeat, code red. Send in immediate reinforcements," Tweed then called into his walkie-talkie.

"Oh oh sure, now you arrive," Monique sarcastically commented as she disdainfully looks at the two operatives.

"We're trained in co tour, not combat," Twill retorted.

"What's happening Monique?"

Everyone turned on their back at hearing the voice and was surprised to see 'Kim Possible' now joining them into the crime scene. Monique felt a little twitched as her instincts are telling that something wasn't right about the Kim standing in front of her. But as she was about to say something, Ron then squealed, "KP!"

"Uh...can't you see? Ron and Mr. Barkin just got trapped in that big crate," Monique replied as she then removes any sign of tensions growing into her. _But what is this feeling?_

"I see," 'Kim' said as she looks at Ron, "Well, we definitely have taken off the Fashionistas though Camille had gotten away. I think we should pursue them right away."

"I'm with my girlfriend!" Ron proudly said as she wraps his right hand into 'Kim' while Monique only looked at the two weirdly. _I hope everything's okay._ She then followed the two blankly but as she was about to stare closely into the eyes of her best friend, a moaning from a far was heard.

"Huh? What was that?" Monique quickly spun as she then looked back.

"Oh, that? That must be one of the fashionistas," 'Kim' replied as she then leads Ron outside of the building. No one then noticed her smirk in her face. _If only this blonde buffoon knows that I made short of a work out of his real girlfriend, whom I tortured first before stuffing her ass in the secret stockroom._ She then leans her head into the shoulders of Ron.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

 _"You're so overrated..." Camille said to the unaware Kim before eventually stuffing one of her clothing products as a shift mask into Kim's head before capturing her. Throwing her down into the floor forcefully which incapacitated the red head, she then grabs a pair of her black panties which she haven't washed yet and forcefully thrust it into the mouth of Kim, who was already choking with it already. "Can't you shut up, for once!?" Camille was irritated and kicking Kim harder to stop her from standing up, she grabs the roll of black duct tape, cut a piece and covered Kim's mouth with it. She then kicks Kim's face and seeing the teenage hero already weakened, she grabs a belt, handcuffs, and a zip tie. Quickly, she ties up Kim's feet with the handcuffs, zip tied her wrists, and bounds her arms and chests with the belt._

 _Sitting her in a wooden chair, Camille then shows a newspaper to the gagged Kim before mouthing off, "I hope you learned your lesson, Kim," She then slaps her enemy so hard before dragging her into a secret stockroom whose door is blocked by a large cabinet. Pulling out a handgun, she cuts the zip ties and removes the belt before bounding her wrists in front with the handcuffs before attaching the bound hands into a hanging chain of hook above them. Kicking her in the gut, Camille then brings a small but heavy sack of rocks and metal gears and tied it into her victim's feet. Feeling satisfied, Camille then went into the back of the room and pressed a button in the wall. Immediately, the chain began to lift upwards as it drags Kim and the weights in her feet. The latter began to squirm in pain as the sack is stretching her already-strained feet, which was made heavy the heavy high-heeled boots she war wearing. Looking at Kim, who is now tied arms-over-head style, Camille then laughed heartily as she looks at her victim, who is now struggling to escape, without much success._

 _"I hope you enjoy the parlor, Miss Possible," Camille bade her a good bye before switching off the only source of light in the stock room and once outside, she transformed herself into a carbon copy of Kim._

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Don't worry. I'll make your boy friend happy," Camille evilly thought as she and Ron walked side-by-side outside the halls of the building.


End file.
